warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Spottedstorm23/Über mich
Über mich Mirrau, willkommen in meinem Bau. Mein Name ist Spottedstorm (auch Tüpfelsturm). Ich nutze dieses Wiki um mich bei den ganzen komplizierten Familenzusammensetzungen auf dem laufenden zu halten und mich darüber zu Informieren wie wer aussieht. Nun sieh dich einfach um, viel Spaß! Wie ich zeichne: * traditionell mit Stift und Papier ** vorrangig Bleistift ** Cameleon Pens ** seit neustem Kohle * am Computer: ** Photoshop, zusätzlich wünsche ich mir Paint Tool SAI ** Grapfiktablet: Wacom Intus Pro L FunFact: Ich zeichne regelmäßig die Ränder meiner Schulhefter voll, was auch mal kreativer als gewolltes zeichnen sein kann. Meine Interessen: Bücher: * alles was Fantasy, Abenteuer und auf jedenfall Spannung enthält * Lieblingsreihen(den Autoren zugeordnet): ** Erin Hunter *** Warriors/ Warrior Cats (Wer hätte es gedacht) *** Seekers *** Survivors/ Survivor Dogs ** Naomi Novik: *** Die Feuerreiter seiner Majestät ** Rick Riordan: *** Percy Jackson *** Helden des Olymp *** Die Kane Chroniken ** Cassandra Claire *** Chroniken der Unterwelt ** Anthony Horowitz *** Alex Rider *** Die 5 Tore ** C.C. Hunter *** Shadow Falls Camp Mangas: *Platinum End *Fairy Tail *Final Fantasy Type 0 *Noragami *Übelblatt Filme: *Fantasy, Action, Abenteuer und so en kram, aber bloß keine Liebesfilme **Zeichen-/ Animationsfilme ***sämtliche Disneyfilme (am meisten: König der Löwen 2, Aristocats, Die Schöne und das Biest....) ***Hüter des Lichts ***Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ***Final Fantasy VX: Kingsglaive ***Das Letzte Einhorn ***... **Realverfilmungen/ realanmutende Filme ***Die Legende der Wächter ***City of Bones ***Air Bud/ Air Buddies ***Cats and Dogs 1&2 ***Avatar ***Maze Runner ***Blade- Reihe ***Phantastische Tierwesen ***Men in Black ***Die Wilden Kerle Serien: *Reale Serien: **Lucifer **Navy CIS (sowie LA) **Hawaii Five 0 **Criminal Minds **Lethal Weapon **MacGyver **Der Lehrer (hat sich irgendwie ergeben) **Der Letzte Bulle **Die 2 (kennt wahrscheinlich niemand mehr, das ist alt ... sehr alt) **Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone **Ghost Whisperer **Die Pfefferkörner **4 gegen Z **Der Fluch des Falken *Anime **Wolf's Rain **Fairy Tail **Seven Deadly Sins **One Piece **Tokyo Ghoul **Sword Aer Online **Satsuriko no Tenshi **Assassination Classroom **InuYasha **Yu-Gi-Oh! **Elfenlied **Ano Hana **Noragami **.... *Animation (nur wenn mir sehr sehr langweilig ist): **Kein Keks für Kobolde (ich finde das iwie süß) **Ninjago (sag nichts....) **Simsala Grimm **Gummibärenbande Musik: *eigentlich alles *Nightcore, Animemusik *Musical-/ Filmmusik (z.B König der Löwen, Das Letzte Einhorn, Tanz der Vampire, Das Phantom der Oper) *Lieblingsbands: **Deutsch (bedeutet nicht das sie deutsche Texte haben): ***Staubkind ***Unheilig ***Fewjar ***Tell you what now ***Be one ***Die Toten Hosen ***Aligator ***SDP **Englisch/ Amerikanisch/ Kanadiisch..... ***Starset ***Skillet ***Cult to Follow ***30 Seconds to Mars ***Nickelback ***Imagine Dragons ***.... Spiele: *Assassins Creed *Okami *Ori and the Blind Forest *Pokemon *Fire Emblem Fates Reihe *The Witcher *GTA V *.... Sonstiges: *Schwimmen *Volleyball *Zeichnen *Videos schauen *Longboard fahren *Japanisch lernen Wo ich noch zu finden bin: *Google +: -Spottedstorm23 - **eigentlich ehr so RPG aktiv *YouTube: -Spottedstorm23 - **irgendwann kommen auch mal Videos *Wattpad: -Spottedstorm- **ich arbeite gerade noch an meinen Büchern *DeviantArt: Spottedstorm23 **es kommt immer mal was ^^ *Pinterest: -Spottedstorm- **es existiert einfach *SoundCloud: Spottedstorm **unwichtig, aber wenn es interessiert *Instagram: spottedstorm23 **sporadisch hochgeladener Schwachsinn *Twitter: Spottedstorm23 **eigentlich ist der Account einfach nur da